pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuna's The Tepig Arrives!
(Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka were walking down the path) (Asuna): So, that Tranquill is being funny to you? (Setsuna): Yes. It was a Pidove before it evolved, as it snuggled at my chest. It went to Miss Konoka's chest, first. (Konoka): Look, I don't know if it did, but it's my Pokemon. (Asuna): That's fine. (Asuna sees a Tepig) (Asuna): You again! You dirty little oinker! (Konoka): A Tepig... It's a fire pig. (Asuna holds up her Poke Ball) (Asuna): Since I have a Pokemon, I'll have to battle it, just in case... Payback time, you jerk! (A net suddenly appears, catching Tepig) (Asuna): Oh, no! (Konoka): The poor Tepig! (Cassidy): If we can't have that special Pokemon that the purple haired twerp has, we'll compromise. (Butch): Indeed. This thing will do. (Asuna, Setsuna, & Konoka confront Team Rocket) (Konoka): Who are you? (Butch): Here's our mission, so ya better listen! (Asuna): Wah, wah. No one cares. (Cassidy): How dare you! We had that motto planned! (Asuna): LOOK! No one cares who you are, since I had dibs on that Tepig! Deal with it! (Konoka): Asuna! I want to know who they are. (Setsuna): Let go of that pig, you crooks. (Setsuna holds up her sword) (Setsuna): If you don't let it go, you'll be into trouble. (Asuna): It's about Pokemon battles. No swords. (Konoka smiles) (Konoka): You got it! (They summon their Pokemon) (Asuna): Darumaka! GO! (Konoka): Go, Tranquill! (Setsuna): You too, Pawinard! (Team Rocket summoned their Pokemon) (Cassidy): Sableye, Go! (Butch): You, too, Mightyena! (Their Pokemon face each other) (Asuna & Konoka battle Team Rocket) (Cassidy): We'll see who'll best who! Sableye, Shadow Ball! (Sableye uses Shadow Ball at Darumaka) (Asuna): Dodge it! (Darumaka dodges) (Asuna): USe Headbutt! (Darumaka hits Sableye) (Konoka): Tranquill, use Quick Attack! (Butch): Mightyena, Bite! (Tranquill misses, as Mightyena hits it) (Konoka): Tranquill! (Setsuna): Allow me! Go, Pawniard! (Pawniard): PAwniard! (Setsuna): Okay, Pawniard! For Miss Konoka! Use Night Slash! (Pawniard hits Mightyena) (Mightyena flies up) (Butch): Mightyena! (Setsuna): NOW! Use X-Scissor! (Pawniard uses X-Scissor, defeating Mightyena) (Konoka): Whoa! It's Super-effective! (Butch returns Mightyena) (Butch): Return! (Butch, to Setsuna): Not bad, twerpette. Let's see you try and stop this. (Butch throw a Poke Ball) (Butch): Go, Shuckle! (Shuckle appears) (Shuckle): Shuckle! (Butch): Show her who's boss with Rollout! (Shuckle uses Rollout on Pawniard) (Setsuna gasps) (Cassidy): Sableye, take down that birdbrain! (Sableye uses Fury Swipes on Tranquill) (Cassidy): NOW! Use Shadow Ball! (Sableye uses Shadow Ball) (Asuna): OH, NO YOU DON'T! Darumaka! Use Fire Wheel! (Darumaka uses Fire Wheel to deflect the Shadow Ball) (Cassidy): NO way! (Asuna): FULL THROTTLE AT THAT SABLEYE! (Darumaka spins with Fire Wheel, heading towards Sableye) (Butch): Not so fast! Shuckle, Defense Curl! (Shuckle steps in front of Sableye and shields Darumaka's attack) (Cassidy): Nice strategy, Butch. (Butch): Let's finish it, Cassidy, and send this Tepig to Professor Nabba. (Asuna): Butch? Cassidy? What are they, cowboys? (Setsuna): Shut up. If you guys are bad guys, why the sudden impulse of catching these Pokemon? (Butch): First off, good job saying my name right, Bells. (Asuna): Excuse me? (Cassidy): And second, it's not of your business... We don't take kindly to twerpettes like you! (Konoka gasps) (Setsuna): What did you call us, Bulk? (Asuna): It's Biff, not Bulk! (Butch): NO! IT'S BUTCH! I knew it was too good to be true! (Asuna): Aw, go back to your Manblah or Simba, or something! (Butch gets a reading from his walkie-talkie) (Nanba): IT'S NANBA! (The shout echoes around Team Rocket & The girls) (Setsuna): Someone's in a bad mood. (Butch): And YOU are dead ducks! Shuckle use Take Down! (Cassidy): Sableye, ground that Tranquill! (Konoka): Tranquill, use Heat Wave! (Asuna): Darumaka, use Fire Punch! (Setsuna): Pawniard, Iron Head! (All five Pokemon charge at each other, at the same time) BOOM! (Sableye, Shuckle, and Tranquill were standing) (Cassidy): Had enough? (Asuna): that was way brutal! (Setsuna): I know... (Konoka): Tranquill, hang in there! WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: TEZANFUN (Butch): Now to turn your Tranquill into roast Pidgey! Shuckle, Spin Attack! (Shuckle spins and flies toward Tranquill) (Shuckle lands a direct hit) (Cassidy): Now to end you, brat! (Konoka): Tranquill, wake up! (Tranquill flies back up, resisting a lot of damage) (Tranquill): "I won't lose, not after everything..." (Asuna): What'll we do? (Setsuna, thinking): Miss Konoka, run... they are too strong... (Cassidy): I wouldn't think of hurting you, any further, you brat. But then again, I'd love to see the look on YOUR face. (Tranquill growls) (Konoka): HOW DARE YOU! (Tranquill caws, as it dives at Sableye) (Konoka): Aerial Ace! (Butch): Dodge it, and use Rollout! (Shuckle dodges Tranquill's attack and does Rollout on Tranquill) (Cassidy): Fury Swipes! (Sableye slashs at Tranquill, falling to the ground) (Konoka): Tranquill, no! (Tranquill gets up, as it remembers Konoka) (Tranquill remembers how it met Konoka, as a Pidove) (Tranquill, thinking) "She was caring to me... and I cannot let her down. For someone who has a friend, it's very wonderful to be with... I Won't lose..." (Konoka was crying) (Konoka, encouraged): Tranquill... Please, get up... (Setsuna): We're hopeless. We can't beat those two bums. (Asuna): Damn you, Team Rocket! (Cassidy): Such a mouth, you twerpette... (Asuna): WHY YOU-! (Setsuna restraints Asuna) (Setsuna): NO! We've done enough... (Konoka, yells loudy): YOU CAN DO IT, TRANQUILL... (Tranquill gets up again, as her eyes glow red then it glows light blue) (Konoka): Tranquill? (Butch, in horror): NO! IT CAN'T BE! (Cassidy, in shock): It's evolving? (Asuna, in amazement): No way... (Setsuna, in amazemant): Miss Konoka... (Tranquill's wings grow longer, its head grows taller, her tail grows longer, its feet gets sharper as it becomes Unfezant) (Unfezant, spreads her wings): UNFEZ! (Konoka, in amazement): It evolved? (Konoka, in tears): I'm so happy... My own Unfezant... and on a wonderful day. (Asuna, smiles): I always thought bugs evolve in less than a day or so. (Butch): No matter. Shuckle, deal with that twerpette's weakling! (Cassidy): You, too, Sableye! (They charge at Unfezant) (Konoka, bravely): Unfezant, attack! (Unfezant flies off) (Konoka, smiles): Use Giga Impact! (Unfezant uses Giga Impact on Shuckle and Sableye, knocking them out with swirls for eyes) (Butch): But how? How did it land a critical hit, like that? (Konoka): That's Unfezant's special ability, Super Luck! It increases power of critical hits! (Asuna): Who's the twerp now, Biff? (Butch): IT'S BUTCH, YOU OVERGROWN BUIZEL! (Cassidy): FOCUS! Those girls won't be lucky! (Asuna): Wanna bet? Darumaka, use Flamethrower! (Darumaka fires at Team Rocket) (Asuna, to Setsuna): Setsuna, go free that Tepig! (Setsuna): Miss Konoka, I'll need Unfezant! (Pawniard hops on Unfezant's back) (Konoka): What is it for? (Setsuna): That Tepig! We'll free it! (Konoka): Right. Fly to that net, Unfezant! (Unfezant and Pawniard fly past Butch & Cassidy) (Setsuna): Pawniard, Night Slash on the net! (Pawniard uses Night Slash on the net, freeing Tepig) (Asuna): Good work! Now, Konoka, send those jerks packing! (Konoka): Aerial Ace! (Unfezant uses Aerial Ace, hitting Team Rocket and their Pokemon, sending them flying) (Team Rocket is in the sky) (Cassidy, in the air): WAH! HOW MANY OF THESE GIRLS ARE THERE? (Butch, in the air): These girls are super rare... with unique Pokemon... and we get blasted off... (Team Rocket): THIS JUST ISN'T OUR DAAAAAAAAY! (They disappear... again, ping) (Konoka): YES! (Asuna runs to Tepig) (Asuna): You okay, now? I'm sorry that the bad men tried to catch you. (Tepig): Tepig. (Asuna): How's this for a deal? Would you like to come with me? I was thinking of catching you, but... (Tepig hides) (Asuna): You're shy, huh? You remind me of Nodoka. (Tepig blushes) (Setsuna): It's because it's not used to being out there with other people. And you DID tried to catch it. (Asuna): Well, why not? This pig is shy, after Darumaka and I tried to catch it... (Tepig): Tepig... Tepig... (Asuna): Huh? (Tepig jumps for joy) (Asuna): You want to join me? But I hardly did anything... (Darumaka): Darumaka... (Asuna): Shut it, Darumaka. (Asuna, to Tepig): So, is it a deal? (Tepig nods) (Asuna smiles, holding up a Poke Ball) (Asuna): YOU GOT A DEAL! (Asuna throws the Poke Ball, as Tepig is sucked inside) Wriggle... Wriggle... Wriggle... PING! (Asuna smiles, picking up the Poke Ball) (Konoka): You caught your first Pokemon! (Setsuna): Technically, it's your second, but at least we're convinced that you did get one. (Asuna): No problem. And I couldn't have done it, withouot you guys. Come on, let's find Negi. (Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka walk together) WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S UNFEZANT TO BE CONTINUED... Major events *Konoka's Tranquill evolves into Unfezant. *Asuna catches the Tepig that she previously failed to catch.